Shitto Kokoro Wa Alibaba No Seichō Sa Seru
by X Acess X
Summary: Wolfram gets jealous, and Yuuri is forced to admit his true feelings. This is my first One-Sot so please don't hate me if it isn't that great. (Thanks to all my sweet viewers who were kind enough to leave behind such adorable reviews! I really appreciate it!)


Date started: 29/06/13

Date finished: 29/06/13

Mood: Hungry

Today's fave word: Gobstopper

Notes: This is my every first one-shot, so please be gentle even if it completely sucks. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh Or any of it's characters, if I did I would make Yuuri fall deeply in lovw with Wolfram and wolfram even more possessive.

* * *

The sun was boiling, but that was to be expected in Japan during the summer. Not that Wolfram knew that. Right now The Demon kingdom was experiencing a harsh winter with snow so deep it reached his chest. It was because of this that Yuuri had rushed to finish his papers and tutoring with Gunter and Gwendal to free up the rest of the month so that he could escape to his home world, where the cold could not reach him. Of course he was not alone. Both Conrad and Wolfram had invited themselves along with the excuse that Conrart "Hadn't met with his your in such a long time", and Wolfram didn't even bother with coming up with a new reason and just went along with his usual "Your my fiance, so I have to be with you twenty-four-seven".

Really, that was getting a little old in Yuuri's opinion. But he welcomed them anyway, while leaving Gunter in charge of the castle and Gwendal to look after the citizens with strict instructions to not start any wars and to not forget their duties' to frolic around with each other the whole time Yuuri was away. Again. He really didn't want a repeat of what had happened last time.

"Now where did that no good wimp run off to now?" Wolfram mumbled. He had been wandering aimlessly around the streets of Yuuri's home town searching for his king for the past hour. The boy had left early in the after noon saying that he was going to baseball practice, but had not returned two hours later, so his mother had sent Wolfram to go search for him.

A loud giggle brought Wolfram out of his pondering and drew his attention to a small out doors cafe just across the street. There stood a petite girl with chopped black hair that fell in a very organized mess, with brightly coloured hair clips and head bands. Her face was tanned, which showed just how much time she spend out in the open, and complemented her dark eyes, that held longing and admiration for the one she was holding her gaze upon. And then, her seemingly fit figure was hidden in a black and white baseball outfit that Wolfram had seen Yuuri sporting earlier in the day.

Then Wolfram turned to see who it was she was staring at, and his blood began to boil. Standing in that lazy, relaxed stance that he usually stood in, was Yuuri. A watery grin plastered on his face with his big, black eyes locked with hers, filled with familiarity.

_ That cheating wimp_! Wolfram clenched his fists in anger, and if he were still in the Demon kingdom, he was sure that they would have been coated in flames by now. _How dare he go out and fraternize with another woman when he had him waiting for him loyally at home!_

He was just about to storm over there and beat the boy to a pulp, when the girls voice was once again carried to his ears by the summer breeze.

"I really like you Yuuri, I have for the past two years since you gave up your spot on the baseball team because you stood up for me" She admitted, a confident smile graced her lips as she stared up at him "You'll be my boyfriend, won't you?"

Wolfram's stomach dropped. His fists went lax as he stared at the girl began to inch herself closer and closer to his fiance. The boy he loved stood there, staring at the girl silently.

"After all, haven't you been watching me at practice for the past month?" A giggle tittered from her parted lips "I caught you one time, ever since I've been making sure to sway my hips just a little more than I should while running, just to put on a show for you. Did you enjoy it?"

Wolfram began to blush in embarrassment. Was this true? Had Yuuri been looking at another girl all this time, while he went on dreaming about their future together? Was he really the only one who wanted their relationship to last? Wolfram stared at the girl as she stopped just inches from Yuuri. It wasn't true, right?

"Are you done yet?" A clear voice asked. The girl stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at the boy. "Are you finished making your exaggerated speech, I mean?"

"Oh?" The girl grinned "Are you going to admit your feelings, Yuuri?"

Yuuri stared down at her, his ever present smile nowhere to be seen on his face. He was being serious for once.

"That is not what I have planned at all, Lucy" Yuuri stated, still not taking his eyes off of the girl. "I don't feel anything for you at all, it's all in your head I'm afraid"

The Lucy's smile dropped. "What?"

"I've been out of it for the past two months and have been unable to focus, that is true, but it has noting to do with you or your 'hip swaying' as you think it is" Yuuri clarified

"Your lying" Lucy said, her eyes narrowing at the boy "You like me and you know it. Why are you denying it?"

Yuuri sighed in annoyance, lifting his hand to scratch behind his head in nervousness.

"Look Lucy, I helped you two years ago because the coach was being unfair, that's all. And I haven't been watching you at all, despite what you think. Why would I do that when I already have someone I love waiting for me back home every day at the end of practice?"

Wolfram felt a warmth begin to settle in his heart as it began to throb a little more than usual at the boy's statement. _Yuuri...Loves me?_

"That's a lie. I've been following you and I know for a fact that you don't have a girlfriend, you spend all your time with Murata and some blond foreign boy. I haven't once seen you with another girl" She declared in a tone of triumph.

Yuuri blushed hotly. "That's because I don't have a girlfriend"

"Then you were lying when you said you love, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't. It's just that the one I love is..."

"Yuuri!" Wolfram ran towards the dark haired boy and took a large leap into his arms.

"Wolfram?!" The blonde nuzzled Yuuri's tan neck upon impact and wound his arm around his shoulder and waist, holding the boy against his chest.

"You stupid wimp, where have you been? I've been searching for you" Wolfram eyed the girl evilly from over Yuuri's shoulder and smirked.

"Yuuri, who is this?" Lucy asked politely, a fake smile painted on her face.

Yuuri blushed. "This is Wolfram he's my..."

"I'm his fiance, and who are you?" Wolfram asked innocently, a look of exaggerated curiosity on his face.

"What!?" Lucy screamed, eyes wide in horror "Yuuri! That isn't true right? There's no way your..!"

"It's true" Yuuri replied quietly, his face now as red as Wolfram's flames. "Me and Wolfram are in a relationship. I'm..." He gulped. He was so embarrassed "...Gay"

Lucy's face turned pale at his response. "I...see. Then, I'll leave first. See you at practice Yuuri. Sorry for pressing you so hard"

And with that, she ran off. Wolfram watched her until she turned the corner before turning to face his fiance.

"So." He began slyly, a smirk working it's way to the surface. "You finally admit it, huh, wimp?"

"How much did you hear?" Yuuri squeaked.

Wolfram merely chuckled and turned the dark haired boy to face him. "Enough"

Yuuri nodded, and lowered his head.

"Don't be such a wimp, Yuuri" Wolfram scolded playfully. "I love you too"

Yuuri flushed even brighter, if that were possible, and turned his head away from the blond.

"Who said anything about love, stupid brat" he muttered. But Wolfram still smiled down at the boy. There was no way he would ever let his love to forget his words. Not until the end of eternity.

* * *

Ok, I felt really cheesy putting that last sentence in there. But if any of you like that kinda stuff then I'm fine with it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll be waiting.


End file.
